The doll that is Sqwydd
by Melancholy's Sunshine
Summary: Sqwydd has come back to live with Cricket and Tuck for a while. Let's just say everything is pretty normal except for Cricket who for some reason is way too protective of Sqwydd.
1. Chapter 1

In a dark alley, two people stand silently. One boy, the other a girl. The boy was silvery skinned and wore a white undershirt and a pair of black slacks. He was built very well. The girl was dark skinned. She was wearing a pink shirt and blue shorts. She had a jacket over that. In her arm was a doll.

At the end of the alley was a guy with a long coat. He wore a hat over his head. His skin was a pale grayish color. He had a tentacle coming out of the hat.

"Stay still Cricket, we don't know if that's him or not,"

"I'll name him Squishy."

"Okay, wait what?" 

"I'll name him Squishy and he shall be mine and he shall be my Squishy," she said with a grin as she tiptoed quickly toward the figure.

"Come here Squishy, come here," she said. The guy turned around. His face had the look of WTF and annoyance. It was Sqwydd. She quickly hugged him tightly so he couldn't even move his arms. She squeezed so tightly that a small blot of his inky gas escaped his mouth.

"Crick-e… Can't…Breathe," he said gasping for air. She then let go. Squid gasped for air, "Tuck, why didn't you stop her."

"Sorry, but she's fast as lightning."

Squid and Tuck walked on ahead. Cricket held her doll, perfectly aware that Sqwydd didn't see it. He was tired from traveling in a money making E.V.O. troop. She squeezed her doll. It looked like a chibi or a more adorable version of squid. However it had button eyes and an x for its mouth. 'Good to see you home Sqwydd,' she thought.

She quickly caught up with them. Tuck was telling Sqwydd about the person staying in his room. She said she knew Rex. Her name was Circe.

"Wait, so where do I sleep?" asked Sqwydd. Cricket's heart hurt. Her brotherly figure with another girl, 'He's too young,' she thought.

"In you're room," said Tuck. Cricket's heart tightened, "Circe will move into Cricket's room."

She felt a flood of relief fill her body. They quickly ran down to the house. When they got there Circe was sitting down with a book. She glanced over Sqwydd.

"Whose Mr. Tentacle there," she said pointing at Sqwydd. His tentacle's moved just a little to show his discomfort with that name.

"This is Sqwydd Circe. He's come home."

"So he'll be staying…"

"In his room. You're going to move in with Cricket."

Her face turned sour. She hated sharing her space with another person. So this would be a nightmare.

"Alright," she said pursing her lips together as she grabbed her bag and threw it into Cricket's room, "Whose making dinner?"

Everyone looked around. No one had anything ready for when Sqwydd came home.

"I guess I'll cook," said Sqwydd pushing them out of the room.

"Rude much?"

"He's just shy!" yelled Cricket.

"Oh yeah."

"What does that have to do with cooking?"

"He pulls his tentacles back so he can see everything in the kitchen and so we don't have Squid in the cooking." 

"So no one's seen his face?" asked Circe with curiosity.

"Well I wouldn't say that," Tuck said with a finger on his chin, "Rex has seen his face and so have I."

Cricket felt pain in her heart. She had never seen Sqwydd's full face.

"He was sick. Really pale, Rex was making up some of his famous noodle soup, Cricket was reading a book and it was my turn to give him a cold cloth. I go in their and swap the towel and he lifts his tentacle to sneeze thinking I'm not there. I was inked. I leave the room. Rex has a towel waiting for me and Cricket couldn't breathe, she was laughing too hard."

Cricket wasn't listening as Circe pressed for info on Sqwydd's face. She wanted to see it for herself. She pushed the door open enough so she could see Sqwydd. He had his tentacles pulled back in a ponytail. She squeezed her doll tightly. This was what kept her back and gave Sqwydd his space. That doll let her hug him without him being physically touched.

Squid moved effortlessly in the kitchen area. His tentacles grabbing spices and herbs and putting it on what smelled like chicken. She could see his arm move to wipe his brow. However, it was all from the back.

"Food's done," he said just loud enough so everyone could here him. Tuck, Circe and Cricket walked in. Sqwydd put a chicken, fresh from the oven on the table. It was surrounded by steaming vegetables. There was also four bowls of a black sauce. Cricket and Sqwydd each grabbed a bowl and started filling their plates. Circe and Tuck filled their plates as well but did not grab any of the mysterious sauce.

"Yum! Sqwydd you made your special sauce," said cricket dipping her chicken into it, "I can never make it to taste like this, can you teach me?"

A disgusted look came over Sqwydd's face.

"It's a family secret," he said focusing on his meal. They all told stories of what happened while Sqwydd was away. Cricket held the doll loosely in her hand under the table. At the end of the meal Sqwydd went into his room alone, Tuck went to his with a roll of ace bandages and Cricket and Circe went into their room together. Circe lay down on the bed while Cricket collapsed into her pile of toys.

"So, you interested in seeing Sqwydd's face?"

"No," said Cricket feeling her face grow warm.

"Really? Tuck said he has an interesting mark under there. Makes you wonder," she said nodding off. About an hour later Cricket walked over to her. She was in a deep sleep. It was time to see what was under there. She crept out of her room and moved quickly to Sqwydd's. When she opened the door she saw him sleeping in bed. On the dresser next to him were pictures of them after they had met Rex. She looked closely at Sqwydd's face. Even when he slept his tentacle's hid his face. She walked over to him slowly. She lifted it up. It started to twitch. She quickly jumped into Sqwydd's closet.

Sqwydd then sat up and yawned. He pulled out a watch from his drawer.

"Dang, why can't I sleep?" he said to himself. His eye looked tired. He put his hand on his face that was covered. He lifted it up. From the opening in the door Cricket watched. Under his tentacle was a human face. His face. Only half was an E.V.O's face. But on his human face was a small heart under his eye, the same color as the rest of his skin. It was so pretty. She could feel her heart pound faster. Sqwydd collapsed on his bed and drifted off to sleep. Cricket then bolted from the room and went to her room. Before she had a chance to forget his face, she began to sew a likeness of it onto her doll. Now, she was as close to him as she wanted. No more secrets. She knew them all. She smiled happily to herself as she fell asleep into the pile of toys. Her face warm with discovery.

**Kay, I don't know if I should add another chapter or if I should leave it a one shot. What do yah think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay you guys have asked for it. This is part two of Sqywdd's little secret and Cricket's doll.**

In the morning Cricket stretched. The toys were all around where she had slept. All of them smiling. She couldn't help but smile too. For Sqywdd's face was just too cute. The small heart on his cheek. Its pale color stayed in her head. How it seemed permanently imprinted in her head. She stood up and left the room to wash her face.

"So it was cute _right_?"

Cricket turned around to see Tuck. He leaned on the counter and took a bite of a shiny red juicy apple. He had a devilish grin on his face. His eyes were warm yet serious.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Cricket stiffly. Her body tensed and her smile looked forced.

"Don't worry. I won't tell," he smiled, "But who would've thought he would have such a mark."

"Heart," she said softly.

"I know. It has such a pretty color. Green was it?" he said.

"No it matched his skin."

"So you did see," he said. Cricket bit her lip. She was caught. Her face grew warm. Tuck walked over to her.

"Like I said before, you're secret's safe with me," he said taking another bite of his apple. Juice dripped down his chin and he grabbed a napkin.

"How did you know?" asked Cricket.

"I'm a guy of many trades. But if you must know, I woke up to go to the bathroom when I saw you slip into Sqywdd's room. You looked very nervous. I stood there for a minute. Then you rushed out and ran into your bedroom completely oblivious to the world around you."

Cricket stood there for a moment absorbing the information.

"So basically you and I both know now so…, you know nothing really changes unless Sqywdd knows."

"Don't tell him!" she whined.

"Don't tell who what?"

Cricket turned around to see Sqywdd behind her. His face looked groggy. He yawned loudly. He looked over both Cricket and Tuck who were staring.

"What?" he asked. He looked at Cricket who looked away. He gave Tuck a very quizzical look. Tuck just shrugged his shoulders. He promised not to tell. He never said he would make it any easier for Cricket.

"We were just discussing how Cricket can't sleep. She told me not to tell Rex because then he and César would just have to visit."

Sqywdd looked over at Cricket, "You're having trouble sleeping?"

He knew she slept like a rock, no matter where she slept. If she couldn't sleep, could it be that she was sick? Or that she had a new crush? His chest tightened.

"You know if you ever have any problems you can always tell me."

Cricket runs into her room. Instinctively grabs her Sqywdd doll. She holds it close to her heart. She squeezes it tightly.

"What cha got there?"

Cricket looked up and remembered this was her _and_ Circe's room now. Nothing could be let in the open and kept private.

"Nothing," she said pushing the Sqwydd doll into her mountain of plush toys. She felt her face grow warm.

"That nothing looked like a really unique doll," said Circe walking over. She thrusts her hand into the pile of toys and pulls out the Sqwydd doll.

"And this nothing sure looks a lot like your friend."

Cricket knew she couldn't hide it.

"When Sqywdd left I felt dead inside. I made that doll so I would be able to feel like he was with me. Don't tell please."

Circe stared.

"I won't tell Sqywdd," she said leaving the room. She walked over to Tuck who was all alone, "Did you know Cricket had a doll that looks like Sqywdd?"

"No. Did you know she went into his room to look at his birthmark?" 

"Did you know Sqwydd snuck into our room to give her a kiss good night?" 

"Did you know that inside Sqywdd's locket there is a picture of Cricket?"

They looked at each other and gave each other an evil grin.

"I wouldn't take Sqywdd as a soft and sensitive guy," said Circe smiling.

"Yeah he's a big softy. The first day he left he called to check up on Cricket. She had just cried herself to sleep so I told him she was sleeping like a baby. He then said good and hung up. I wouldn't take Cricket as a sentimental person."

"She begged me not to tell Sqywdd about the doll."

"You know what we have to do right?"

"Hook them up!" they evilly smiled. So for the rest of the day Sqywdd kept his distance from Cricket as she kept her distance from him. Both Circe and Tuck were planning to get them together by the end of the night.

As night fell, Cricket walked into her room. Circe jumped behind her. Quickly she knocked Cricket out. _She'll come to in a few minutes. This better go off without a hitch._

Tuck ran into Sqywdd's room.

"Sqywdd! Cricket's fainted!" yelled Tuck. Sqywdd throws down the book he was reading and runs into Cricket's room. Circe pulls an 'Oh no!' look on her face Sqywdd listen to her breathing. Unaware to him that she breathed so softly that it was hard to tell that she was breathing. He thought she wasn't quickly he put his lips to her. His eyes were closed, too embarrassed to look at her face.

Her lips felt warm. Cricket was having a nice dream. It was of when Rex was around. He and Tuck left for groceries and she and Sqywdd talked about their future. More likely than not they would be killed by providence but they dreamed of a cure. But they knew after they were cured they would not be able to forget their E.V.O. past.

"So we'll just have to marry each other!" they joked.

She slowly woke. She tried to yawn. When she opened her mouth she tasted Sqywdd's special sauce. It was her favorite.

Sqywdd felt her wake up. But he thought that was just CPR at work. Unaware that Tuck and Circe left the room. He pulled his head back to breath. His eyes were still closed.

Cricket opened her eyes. She saw Sqywdd next to her taking in a deep breath.

"What cha doing?" she asked.

"Oh you woke up?"

"Yeah. I walked into my room and then my neck hurts," she licked her lips, "And now, for some reason my lips taste like your special sauce."

Sqywdd moved his hand over his mouth.

"Did you eat some earlier today?"

"No."

"Weird. How come I can taste it?"

"It's just your imagination."

Cricket looked at Sqywdd. She had a hunch about the taste. While he looked away she drew close. When he looked back at her she kissed him on the lips.

"You taste like the sauce!"

Sqwydd sat there unable to speak.

"You did eat some today! And if I didn't have any then…, YOU KISSED ME!"

"It was CPR. Tuck said you fainted. And no I did not eat any of the, uh, sauce."

Cricket thought about it. Sqwydd wouldn't lie. So what tasted like the sauce? She thought about it for a minute. Then she remembered that Sqwydd ink was a liquid before it became a gas. So what she tasted was his ink. And if he was the only one who knew the sauce recipe…

A light bulb went off in her head. Her face turned bright red.

"You've been feeding us ink?" 

"You are the one who asked for it! When we met you wouldn't eat any meat without a dipping sauce. Well we couldn't afford it so I put my ink into a bowl hoping you'd never ask for it again. But you looked it and made me try it."

They both looked embarrassed. Instinctively Cricket grabbed her doll and Sqwydd his locket. They both glanced at what the other had. Without word or reason they snatched what the other had.

"Why do you have a doll that looks like me?" 

"Why do you have a picture of me in a necklace?"

"Well, I missed you," said Sqywdd softly.

"I've missed you too."

And with that they kissed realizing they loved each other. Tuck and Circe recorded the whole thing. And Sqywdd and Cricket proceeded to kick there butts as boyfriend and girlfriend.

**Please review.**


End file.
